Nabewi
by webcam875
Summary: Nala goes hunting but finds a lioness cub. Unknown past... Forgotten heritage... A Mysterious Assassin... But... How can you fight something when that something is you?


Nabewi

**By: webcam875**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King! This is a requested story by BellaVision. The following OC's BellaVision, Nabewi. All Canon characters belong belong to their respective owners!**

**Exclaimer: If you don't like the story, don't read it!**

**Side Note: Set after Lion King 2**

Prologue: A Lost Cub

{~Nala~}

I woke up in the main den of Pride Rock to find my mate, Simba, snoring lightly. I stared at him lovingly and noticed Kiara and Kovu sleeping next to each other on the side of the pedestal where the King and Queen sleep, where I sleep. I tried to creep out of the den, but felt pressure on my tail. I looked behind me and saw that Simba was laying on it. I gave a slight grunt of frustration and tried to yank it out, but to avail. I grabbed my tail with my teeth and slowly pulled it out. I gave a little nod of satisfaction and a slight glare at Simba. I continued to creep out and heard Sarabi give a groan before she looked around, half-asleep. She looked around slowly and I quietly ran outside before her head looked in my direction.

I walked to the edge of Pride Rock and sighed in relief. I looked up at the slowly lightening sky. The Kings were still visible. There was a small shade of pink, orange, and deep red that was slowly rising from the east. I saw the watering hole shimmer slowly. The gazelles were grazing on the grass. There was a herd of Zebras that were running in the distance._ I_ began to run but heard the flap of wings and felt something land on my back. I turned my head and saw Zazu ruffle some of his feathers then he asked me, "If I may ask, your highness, what are you doing up so early?"

I smiled at him and said, "Just going for a little hunt."

"Oh... very well. If you need anything your highness, please, don't hesitate to call."

With that, he flew off into the distance. I chuckled, and ran towards that herd of zebras. Whenever I ran passed a group of animals, they would stop what they were doing and bow in respect. I without stopping, I quickly got into my hunting position. I slowly stalked the herd as they grazed on a patch of grass, completely oblivious to my presence. I quickly examined my surroundings and saw a dead tree nearby. There was some rustling sounds coming from the tree. _Probably a bird. I_ returned my gaze to the zebras and spotted an adult that had strayed from the main group. I made my around it until I was in one of it's blind spot and the main herd couldn't see me. I started to slowly stalk the lone zebra. I quickly stepped over a twig that would've snapped at the lightest pressure. I was now within jumping distance. With a quick pounce, I jumped onto the zebras back and it started to thrash about. I clawed at it's sides and bit at it's throat. The zebra started to thrash around less and less as it quickly lost blood. It fell to the ground just past some boulders. I looked around and realized that I was the bank of a river. I hurriedly washed the blood of my paws and jogged over to my kill. I inspected it and thought, _Hm... decent size. Might be able to feed a few of the other lionesses. I_ grabbed it by the throat and lifted it on to my back and started to walk back to Pride Rock. I got to the tree when I heard rustling, more violent than before, and heard a yelp and saw a blur of yellow roll down the tree, a cloud of dust surrounded where it stopped. I laid my kill down and, cautiously walked forward through the small cloud. What I saw surprised me. _A lioness cub? That's not one of ours! Where did it come from? I_ stepped closer to her and nudged her a little. She lightly groaned and shifted slightly. I sighed. _Good. She's still breathing. I_ licked the scruff of her neck and she groaned a little bit more. Leaving my kill, I picked up the cub by the scruff and walked back towards Pride Rock. In less than a few seconds, I heard the sound of vultures feeding on my kill. I growled and ran the rest of the way. I stopped in a clearing and put the cub on a patch of grass. I let out a roar towards the blue sky and waited for Zazu. When he got here he asked, "Yes your highness?"

"Get Rafiki!"

His eyes got wide and he blew a bunch of questions at me. "What happened? Are you hurt? Are you si-"

"Zazu! Just get Rafiki. Not for me, but for this cub I found while hunting." I pointed towards the lioness. Zazu immediately got the message and he flew towards Rafiki's tree. I picked up the cub and continued to run to Pride Rock.

{~Unknown~}

All I remember from my past is falling from a tree then complete darkness swarmed my vision, making me black out. I barely felt anything. All I could hear were faint pants and the sound of someone talking to someone else. I had a numbness in my front left paw. I felt as though I was being let down, then picked up again, only to be put on something soft. I was finally able to go to sleep. When I woke up, I open my eyes to see that it was well past nightfall. I tried to get up but the pain in my paw forced me to a tilted sit. I saw that there was some sort of wood on my paw that was wrapped up by vines. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in a nest of sorts. The nest was on top of a pedestal. I was in a small cave, there was staff with some gourds tied on the top leaning against the wall of the cave near the entrance. There was a monkey leaning up against the wall next to the staff, asleep. I tried to stand up but the was too much as I gave out a light yelp of pain. I covered my mouth with my tail in hopes that I didn't wake the monkey. Too late. The monkey gave a slight jump as it was woken from it's slumber. He looked around quickly and saw me staring at it. It smiled warmly, grabbed the staff, and walked up to me. It stared at me a little bit, but I stared back. It chuckled a little before saying, "Good to see dat you are awake. I was starting to get worried."

From the voice I could tell that it was male, and old. I stared it him for a little bit longer before asking, "W-who are you?"

"Me name if Rafiki. I am a shaman."

"What are you?"

"I am a mandrill-baboon."

Without a clue as to what that was, I just gave a slight nod. "Where am I?"

"You are safe and sound in one of de caves of Pride Rock."

"Pride Rock? What's that?"

"It is de home of the Pridelanders. One of the most prosperous prides that you will eva see."

With a nod, I asked, "Can I see?"

"Of course." With that said, he grabbed me the middle and carried me outside. I tried to struggle but this old monkey had a grip. I had stopped struggling when we got outside. What I saw amazed me. To the west, I saw a huge watering hole. Animals were swarming it. To the east I saw a hazy outline of something the appeared black. There were dead trees in that area. To the north, I saw an endless plain of grass with multiple different herds of animals running or grazing. I looked behind me and saw a massive rock that jutted up towards the sky. This rock made the watering hole look like a puddle. Rafiki chuckled at my expression and put me to eye level. He looked at me and asked, "Would you like to meet the lioness that saved you?"

I gave multiple nods. Rafiki continued to carry me as we made our way towards a bigger cave. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw a layer of rock near the other end of the cave that was raised slightly. There was a lion and a lioness that were snoozing. The lion woke up first. When he saw me and Rafiki, he smiled and nudged the lioness. She groaned a little bit before she woke up. To my surprise, she slapped the lion. I heard her mumble, "That's for sleeping on my tail the other day."

She looked at me and smiled as well. She got up, stretched, and said, "Good to see that you're awake. You've been asleep for a while."

"I have?"

The lion answered, "You've been asleep for three days."

"Three days?"

The lioness nodded. "You rolled out of a tree and fell unconscious. What were you doing up in the tree in the first place?"

I tried to remember but all I got was a headache. I shook my head to clear it and answered, "I-I-I don't remember."

I heard the lioness sigh. The lion and the lioness started to talk quickly to each other. They turned to me and the lioness said, "My name is Nala. This big lump next to me is the King of Pride Rock: Simba. We were wondering if you remembered anything about your parents?"

Again, all I got was a headache. I shook my head. "No... nothing at all."

"How about your name?"

This time, I got a fuzzy feeling at the back of my head. That just lead to an even bigger headache. I shook my head more vigorously to clear it. "Not even that."

Nala sighed. "Seeing how you have no recollection of your parents or your name, how would you like to become a member of our family?"

I immediately got happy and rapidly nodded my head. They chuckled and Simba asked, "How does the name Nabewi sound?"

I thought about it for a second. I nodded my head again. "Yea!"

Simba chuckled and said, "Ok then... welcome, Nabewi, to the Pride."

**Tell me what you think!**

**{~webcam875~}  
>OUT!<strong>


End file.
